The French Mistake
by The All Powerful Pigeon
Summary: A window. A split second decision. A life she never dreamed of. And she knows that she can't keep it. But what she didn't know was the pain that even touching that dream would bring her in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**The French Mistake**

 **Part One**

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed outside of Bobby's house. The Winchester twins sat in the study looking at old books, giving off the appearance that they were researching.

However, if one were to look closer, like, for example, the youngest sibling who stood in the doorway, it was obvious that that was not what was occurring.

"Where's Bobby?" Sam said, jolting both of his siblings from their sleep.

"In town, supply run." Dean said gruffly, voice groggy.

"In this?" Sam asked as thunder boomed and crackled outside.

"Yeah." Maggie said, stretching and pulling her long blonde hair from its bun. "It's been decided that Bobby's my favorite now. We were out of Hunter's Helper." She waved an empty bottle at her little brother.

At the next clap of thunder, another body had joined them.

"Hello, Winchesters." A sandy-blond angel greeted them. "You've all seen The Godfather, right?"

"Hey." Dean said, attempting to get his attention.

"Dude, ever heard of a door? It's a new invention. You should try it sometime." Maggie told him.

Balthazar ignored the twins and continued talking about the Godfather.

"I said 'hey'!" Dean said, this time successfully gaining the angel's attention, if only for a moment.

"You did. Twice. Good for you." Balthazar responded sarcastically before he began flitting around the room, gathering ingredients for a spell and explaining the current situation.

Raphael was after them all.

"Where's Cas?" Maggie all but demanded.

"Oh, your dear Cassie is deep, deep underground, little lamb. See, Raphael wants to draw him out into the open, so he's put a hit list out on everyone who's helped him. Which, naturally includes you three and, most importantly, me."

Sam stepped forward. "And you expect us to just believe you?"

Balthazar began painting a sigil on the window using his concoction. "Oh, you don't have to believe me," he told Sam. "You'll go where I throw you either way."

"Excuse me?" Maggie questioned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked at the same time.

Lightning flashed again.

"That's all the time we have, lady and gentlemen. Now, where is it?" Balthazar opened his jacket, revealing a large bloodstain.

"Whoa! What the hell is that?" Maggie said, shock and concern lacing her voice.

"What? Oh, garish, I know. Uncle Raffy sent one of his nastiest to handle me. I'm actually quite flattered. And currently down a lung at the the moment. Here's for you." He tossed Sam a key.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Run with it. And, little lamb, remember that some things are just planned. You can't escape them in any universe."

Maggie frowned.

Another clap and another angel appeared behind them.

"Virgil." He turned back to the siblings. "I said run!"

Balthazar threw his hand out and the three went airborne through the window bearing the recently drawn sigil.

Moments after they crashed through the window, instead of landing on the ground outside of the house, they landed on a hard mattress.

"What the…" Maggie trailed off as they slowly stood.

A voice yelled out, "CUT!"

The siblings turned to see an older man sitting in a director's chair. "Jared, Claire, Jensen, outstanding! That was just great!"

A crew member walked behind them. "Real good, solid fall. Way to go."

The crew member gave Dean's rear a smack, causing him to stiffen, and Maggie to hold back a snort of amusement.

"Supernatural! Scene one echo, take one. Tail slate. Marker!"

Dean, Sam, and Maggie looked around in bewildered confusion.

"No…no angels?" Sam asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Nope. No angels…I think?" Dean was looking around, scanning surrounding faces in ever growing suspicion.

"Should we be killing anybody?" Sam continued.

"I don't think so."

"Running?" Maggie asked.

"Where?" Dean responded, still looking around. "If either of you see a way out, then by all means let me know."

Maggie, picked up a piece of the "window" that they had just flown through. She gave it a shake and she and Sam watched as it wobbled around like jello.

The director shouted out again. "Okay! That's a wrap on Jared, Jensen, and Claire for the day!"

"Who—who the hall are—"Sam's question was cut off as a young woman grabbed his arm. Maggie tensed, instincts flaring.

"Jared! Three minutes, okay? Great!" The woman dragged him off.

"Where are you going?" Dean hissed after him.

Another woman approached Dean. "Mr. Ackles! There you are! Let's just get you in the chair."

Dean looked at his twin and mouthed 'chair?'

Maggie only shrugged and followed him, opting to plant her feet in a spot where she could see both her brothers.

Yet another woman approached. "Claire! Here's your phone. Angela—that new PA you agreed to last Tuesday—is bringing Libby in about half an hour and told me to let you know that Misha left you lunch in your trailer."

Who was Libby? Maggie wondered.

"Sorry," she said to the crewmember. "Which way is my trailer?"

The crewmember gave her a bewildered look.

"Humor me, please, I'm exhausted." The blonde said, trying for a smile.

The crewmember's look changed to understanding. "Oh, don't worry about it. Everyone has one of those days." She said before pointing Maggie in the proper direction.

She quickly cast glances at her brothers to check on their safety. She vaguely heard Dean's horrified exclamation of "Oh crap, I'm a painted whore." She snorted before walking off. They'd be fine without her for a bit.

Maggie followed the instructions that the crewmember had given her and quickly found the trailers.

Each one was marked with its corresponding actor's name.

S Roche

M Shephard

J Ackles

Wait…J Ackles.

Maggie remembered hearing the woman refer to Dean as 'Mr. Ackles.' This must have been his. And she was…Claire, if she remembered correctly. She kept walking.

J Padalecki

C Collins

M Collins

There was no 'C Ackles'. But the 'C Collins'… Why was there only one Ackles?

She opened the door to the trailer marked C Collins and knew right away that it was hers. The odd assortment of photographs tacked to the wall and the decorations in varying shades of light colors practically screamed her ownership.

She decided to investigate fake-her's trailer. What kind of life did other-her lead?

Maggie crossed over to the pictures. There was one of her and 'Jensen' crossing their eyes and sticking their tongues out.

The next was a shot of her and Jared and Jensen smiling.

The ones that followed, however, were not what she was expecting.

Granted, she had expected that fake-her would have more of a real life than she did…but nothing could have prepared her for this.

Fake-her was married to Cas…or fake-Cas, she figured. The picture itself was of their wedding. They were, or had been, cutting the cake. However, a good majority of the frosting was smeared across their faces. They looked happy.

The next one left her reeling. The picture was of fake-Cas and a little bright blue eyed baby with tufts of blonde hair. The photo itself was labeled in silver sharpie and read: "Misha and Libby."

Maggie collapsed onto the couch in the trailer. Now that she was paying attention, there were dozens of photographs of this little girl. There were candid shots of her and Misha (which, judging by all the silver sharpie labeling, was fake-Cas's name here). And there were some with the baby and herself—well, Claire here—and even more with all three of them.

There was no doubt. The little girl—Libby—was hers.

She had to find Dean and Sam.

In a split-second decision, she gently removed some of the pictures from the wall and put them in the picket of her jeans before heading out the door.

"Dude! I have a helicopter!" Dean's voice was heard from the next door trailer.

Sam's quickly followed. "You also have a three hundred gallon aquarium. Maggie silently followed them in. "I have a baby." She announced quietly.

Both of her brothers turned to her in shock.

 **Hey-o little birds! This is a looooong time coming. It's basically a test run to see if you guys like Maggie or whether or not I should scrap her. I have the entirety of this episode completed it's just a matter of typing it up. It's gonna be at least five parts, but I've already completed the whole thing (yay!)! So, tell me what ya think and I'll work on getting the rest ready for ya! Love ya! ~Pidge~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

"What?" Sam reacted first.

Dean gave her a reassuring smile. Leave it to her twin to know instantly how she felt.

"Good for you, Mags. Well, fake you." He said.

Maggie fished some of the photographs out of her pocket and held them out.

"Cas? You married fake-Cas?" Sam asked. "And had a kid?"

"She looks just like you, Maggie." Dean shot a glare at the youngest Winchester.

Maggie's insides were in turmoil. Her greatest desire and biggest nightmare was colliding with her life and she was terrified.

The phone in her back pocket dinged, reminding her of it's existence.

Dean and Sam's conversation of their own fake lives faded into background noise as she read the text.

 _Angela – pa - Hi, Claire! I've just parked and then I'll be bringing Libby your way! Are you in your trailer?_

Maggie's brain just about short circuited. She could barely calm the tremor in her hands enough to text back that she was with "Jensen".

"Mags?" Dean's voice cut through her thoughts and she looked up.

"You okay?" he asked. "You look like you just found out something funky."

Even Sam was looking at her with concern.

"My—well, Claire's PA is bringing Libby." Tremor in her hands be damned, the quake in her voice was worse.

Dean's face shifted into his 'big-brother look'. "How soon?"

"Any minute."

"Go hide in the bathroom." He instructed.

She looked at him quizzically.

"You're not meeting your daughter for the first time in front of a stranger." He said.

Maggie gave him a tight hug. "Thanks, Dean."

"What are older twins for?" He said smugly.

"You're only older than me by seven minutes!" She quipped.

"Yeah, yeah, off you go."

From the inside of the bathroom, she took a few moments to splash some water on her face and take a couple of deep breaths.

She was dimly aware of a conversation carrying on outside of her tiny, four-walled hiding spot.

The trailer door shut and she heard Dean's voice calling her.

She took another deep breath and wiped the sweat from her palms on her jeans before exiting.

A baby carrier was now resting on the table. From where she stood, a light pink blanket could be seen poking out.

Dean looked at her expectantly, arms crossed over his chest. "Come hold her."

"What?" The panicky feeling returned instantly. "What—what if she knows that I'm not actually—"

"Maggie." Sam cut her off. "You've faced down hoards of monsters without flinching. Besides, she doesn't look too happy about seeing Dean and I. Come say hi."

Another deep breath and she walked forward.

Libby was glaring at Dean and Sam quite forcefully for someone so small. Her expression in itself seemed to demand the whereabouts of her mother.

A small smile graced Maggie's features. The resemblance between child and mother was definitely evident. There was no doubt about it.

The tiny bright blue eyes that looked so unhappily at Sam and Dean seemed to get even bluer as her face split into a happy, toothless smile. She couldn't have been more than a year and a half as she sat in her carrier smiling away at Maggie, happy gurgling noises emanating from her mouth. She reached out with chubby fingers towards her mother.

The panicked feeling was quickly vanishing. Maggie felt her heart begin to swell and a few tears begin to form in her eyes.

As Libby grasped her much larger finger in her small hands, Maggie was overcome with emotion as everything else seemed to disappear. It was something close to the loving and protective feelings she had for her family, but something about it was different.

Within all of ten seconds, Maggie felt herself go from fearful to completely enraptured by the small creature before her.

"Hi." She cooed, sending Libby into fits of laughter. She carefully unbuckled the carrier and scooped her out. "Hi, little miss."

Dean and Sam watched as their sister entered into her own world before quietly picking up their previous conversation.

The phone dinged again and Maggie picked it up.

 _Misha - Just wrapped up my last scene. You got Libby?_

Making yet another split second decision, Maggie shot an affirmative and told him she was with "Jensen and Jared."

 _Misha - Okie dokie. I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner?_

"'Kay, Mags. We're gonna head out and start getting what we need for the spell." Dean said. "We'll get back here tomorrow first thing in the morning."

She bit her lip in though. "First thing?"

"Yup."

She nodded. "Then I'll see you in the morning."

"What?"

She sighed before explaining. "I'm going to enjoy this while I have it. I can never really have these things, our lives are too dangerous, and I… I just want to know what it's like."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sam asked.

"Well, we'll find out, I guess." She answered slowly. "I can't miss out on this opportunity, Sammy."

Sam nodded. They had all had their moments and wanted their taste of what a regular life might be like. "Be safe."

"Of course." She nodded, turning back to Libby who had now latched onto her face with her small fingers.

"Take care of her, Mags." Dean said. "Remember, we don't know what Raphael is up to."

She gave him a smile. "Thanks again, Dean-Bean."

Dean shook his head. "I'll call you."

She was alone for about five minutes before the trailer door opened again and Misha walked in.

Maggie took a moment to notice the vast differences between Misha and Castiel. A grin and a bright look to his eyes, there was definitely no way she could slip up and mistake him for Cas. He was too different.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." She stood, balancing Libby on her hip.

Upon seeing her father, Libby's face split into that same gummy smile she had given Maggie, and reached out to him with small arms, babbling excitedly.

"Hi there, angel." Misha said to the little girl, who simply laughed hysterically as he gave her eskimo kisses.

Maggie grinned. This was definitely the right idea.

 **Welp. There's the next part!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

They went out for Italian.

"Are you feeling alright?" Misha asked her suddenly as they ate. Libby was in a high chair next to them, happily eating from a little jar of baby food that had been in her diaper bag.

Maggie looked over at him in between giving Libby small spoonfuls. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You seem off?" He said simply.

"How so?" She gave him a questioning smile. She hadn't given much thought as to the differences she might have to Claire.

"You're just quiet." He gave her a smile in return.

"It was a long day," she said, observing him as he propped his chin on his hands and looked at her over his bowl of food.

His blue eyes twinkled. "Luckily you don't have any scenes tomorrow. Do you still want to come to set with me?"

She smiled again. There was just something about him that made her do that.

"We'll see. How was your day?" She asked, aiming for casual conversation. "Everything go smoothly?"

He nodded. "For the most part. Your brother and Jared definitely got me today. Definitely starting to feel welcome." He paused in thought. "You know, I've always found it odd that you and Jared have the same smile. I mean, you and Jensen are twins, so the similarities are to be expected. But you and Jared aren't even related and have a ton of the same facial expressions."

Maggie felt a jolt go through her. Sam wasn't her little brother here?

"Claire, what's wrong? You got really pale all of a sudden." He reached across the table and took her hand.

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"I'll get the check and we'll head home, 'kay?" Misha stood and went to pay, pressing a kiss to her head as he walked by.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, she looked at Libby.

"It's been a crazy day, huh, baby?" She said, giving her the last bite of baby food. "You probably think mommy's gone crazy, haven't you? Just wait a few days and mommy'll be back to normal."

Libby just yawned and blinked her baby blues tiredly.

"You too, huh, pumpkin?" She smiled and got Libby ready to go. "I don't know what Sammy and Dean are doing, but this feels oddly normal to me. You ready to go home? Let's go home."

Her phone rang and she fished it out, balancing Libby on her hip.

The caller ID read "Jensen."

"Hello?" She said.

"So, Sam's married to fake Ruby, has a freaking alpaca, and is some form of George Hamilton tanning bed Dracula. Also, we're all loaded."

Maggie rolled her eyes at her brother's bluntness. "Are we even related to Sam in this universe?" She asked quietly, as if fearing the answer.

Libby started to doze off on Maggie's shoulder, small fingers curling into her shirt.

"Not here, no." Dean sighed.

"Everything else could pass off as normal though. It's a strange feeling, Dean."

"Where are you at, Mags?" Dean asked.

"On our way home. We went out for dinner."

"And…?" He knew there was more she wanted to say.

"I don't know, Dean. It's all I've ever wanted. To be married, to have kids but…something just feels off. Like everything's correct except for one small element." She didn't tell him what that element was. That was something she felt she should keep to herself.

"Okay, well, Sam's gonna do some digging and we're gonna get the stuff and then, boom. Home sweet home, Dorothy."

Maggie caught sight of Misha on his way back to them.

"I gotta go, stay safe and send me a picture of that alpaca," She told him. "I'll see you in the morning."

"'Kay. Stay safe. If anything happens, call us."

She was hanging up the phone just as Misha was reaching her.

"Who was that?" He asked, voice quieter as Libby had officially fallen asleep.

"Jensen," she said, catching herself just before she could say Dean. "He said something about George Hamilton and an alpaca."

Misha laughed softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling into crow's feet. Picking up the diaper bag, he and Maggie headed for the door.

Their house—she had now just accepted the fact that, for now, it was 'theirs'—was simple.

Dean had said that they were all loaded. It was obvious, but it was also obvious that it wasn't flaunted.

Misha carefully got the sleeping Libby out of her car seat as they headed inside.

Maggie followed him in, albeit a little slowly. She wanted to take in everything.

There were pictures on the walls. Framed wedding photos and family get-togethers.

There was a framed baby invitation and Maggie stepped closer.

 _Liberty Grace Collins._

Alongside the name was a set of baby footprints and a picture of a newborn Libby.

Maggie heard Misha walk up behind her and, for a brief moment, she could almost imagine that it was Cas as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, really. I'm just exhausted." She said, forcing herself to relax in his arms.

"It's almost ten. I'm gonna hop in the shower. I'll be in bed in a bit." A kiss was pressed to the back of her head and he was gone.

She snapped into action, locating all the important rooms in the house: bedroom, kitchen, living room, Libby's room, study, bathrooms.

She also managed to quickly rifle through the drawers in the bedroom and the kitchen, in the event that she needed something. She found a pair of pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt and crawled into the bed.

It was a little while later when she heard Misha re-enter the room from the adjoining bathroom. With sleep beginning to form in her eyes, she rolled to look at him.

A few wet droplets still dripped from messy dark hair, dropping onto a light blue t-shirt that hung loosely on his body just like the gray sweatpants he also wore.

Just like before, she could almost pretend that it was Cas instead. That was probably the only thing keeping her sane throughout the whole experience. She closed her eyes.

The bed dipped and arms encircled her waist, pulling her close.

"Get some rest, Claire." Misha whispered, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

As she fell asleep, she could have sworn that she heard Balthazar's voice.

"Their plan won't work, little lamb, there's no magic here."

It was dark. Pitch black and cold.

Maggie reached her arms out, hands grasping for something, anything.

But there was nothing but the darkness.

She slowly became aware of voices. Twisting, she tried to find the source of the sound.

There was no identifiable source, but the sound still grew.

What she thought to be many voices soon melded into one.

"You Winchesters are always in the way. You and that freaking angel. Was feeling his pain when he Falls because of you not enough to convince you to stay away?" The voice was dark and ominous. "You've been getting in the way since the very beginning."

Maggie was no longer able to move—it was as if a strange form of sleep paralysis was gripping her. Her skin suddenly felt too tight, as if it was being squeezed tighter around her form.

"And the infernal bloodline would have died with you if not for that infernal brat of a daughter you have."

Maggie's body now tensed for a completely different reason as a maternal need to protect swept through her senses and she started to struggle harder against the unseen bonds.

The single voice became disjointed again, becoming louder and louder as a threatening laughter arose.

Suddenly she bolted upright, tears on her face and breath strangled in her lungs.

Gasping for breath, she tried to calm her racing heart and ran her hand over her sweat-soaked face. The past 24 hours came rushing back to her.

"Claire?" Misha's voice broke through her panic. "Claire. Claire, honey, hey."

Cool hands placed themselves on her shoulders and she tensed. Thumbs moved in soothing circular motions and she had to remind herself where she was.

"Bad—dream." She choked out, still trying to breathe evenly.

The weight shifted as Misha pulled her to him.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It was just a dream. It wasn't real." His voice was soft and slow as he spoke.

"They were gonna hurt Libby." She gasped out, hiding her face in the space where his neck met his shoulder.

"No one's ever going to hurt her, okay? I'll protect you both with my life, Claire. Just breathe. Okay? Nothing's ever going to happen. It's okay."

Her body slowly relaxed, tears subsiding and breath evening out.

"I want to check on her." Maggie said after a while.

Arms released her as she slowly removed herself from the embrace. She chided herself for her vulnerability in front of someone who, essentially, was a stranger.

Maggie could feel his eyes on her back as she silently left the room to check on the baby.

Nothing was amiss. Maggie stood in the doorway for a long moment, taking reassurance in the soft sounds of Libby's breathing as she slept.

Her nightmare had reminded her that she could never truly have any of this. She could never raise a child the way she herself had been raised. Endless nights spent on the road, motel after motel, lack of sleep, nightmares, not to mention the actual danger of hunting. She could never do that to a child. And she had to stop letting herself feel so familiar with this whole arrangement she was in.

She stood there for a few more moments, mind lost in the torrent-like waves of her own anxiety before heading back to bed and falling into an uneasy sleep.

Morning came slow. The rest of her night was spent tossing and turning until she managed to succumb to her usual dreamless few hours.

Dawn was barely breaking when Misha got up. She sat up.

"No, stay. Rest, you're exhausted." He told her.

"But—"

"Please, Claire. Just a few more hours. For me. I'll have someone come get you and Libby and take you to the set at 10. I promise. Just rest."

His tone was what got her.

No one had ever spoke to her like that, with such a tenderness.

So, reluctantly, she laid back down and listened to him as he got ready for work.

Her heart felt like it was shattering under the weight of its own yearning to be a part of this reality. But, at the same time, she knew better.

She must have actually dozed off because the next thing she was aware of was that Misha was gone and a soft crying was reaching her ears.

She was out of bed and down the hall in an instant, scooping an unhappy Libby out of her crib and into her arms.

"Good morning to you, too." Maggie said as the crying subsided and the pair made their way to the kitchen.

As she went about getting Libby fed, she suddenly caught herself humming 'Hey Jude' and froze.

Once more she was overcome with the realization of how badly she wanted this. Maybe Sam had been right…

She glanced at the clock. 8:56. There was about an hour until someone would be there to take them to the set.

She set about getting ready. She got Libby fed, bathed, and clothed before moving onto herself.

Cold motel showers had trained her into taking short showers. So, while Libby played with a couple of toys on the floor, Maggie washed her hair.

She had looked at a couple of the candid photos that had Claire in them and had noticed that, although it wasn't much, Claire seemed to wear a bit of makeup and make more of an effort than Maggie normally did.

After quickly applying the basics and doing her best with her hair, she glanced at the clock. 9:45. Perfect timing.

 **Again, I just want to know what you guys think of Maggie. I would like to start at the very beginning of Supernatural with her, but I want to know if anyone's interested. It would take a lot of work and it would be pretty pointless to do so when no one's interested :) Thanks for reading! Part 4 coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

 **Sorry, it's a little short today**

Maggie heard voices coming from "Jensen's" trailer and headed in that direction.

"Maybe we did it wrong…" Sam was saying.

"Did what wrong?" Maggie asked, walking in and setting the baby carrier down on the table.

"The spell."

Her head shot up. "You tried it without me?" She demanded.

"No," Dean quickly interjected. "Just mixed it. But something was just…wrong. That feeling wasn't there."

"It just looked like a goopy pile of bloody mud." Sam added with a sigh. "We still have it if you want to take a look."

"Um, I think I'm gonna pass." She wrinkled her nose as she sat beside him.

"Look, I was up all night, looking online," Sam began. "There's no sign that anything like the apocalypse happened here. Ever. As far as I can tell, monsters, ghosts, demons—they're all pretend."

"So, who's hunting them?" Maggie asked.

"There's no hunters. Look, maybe that's why it didn't work, you know? M-maybe here, there's no supernatural, no magic."

Dean looked at him. "No demons, no hell, no heaven, no…no god?"

Maggie was silent.

"Something like that." Sam went on, "even better—no Raphael."

"Dean, you wanna hold her?" Maggie asked.

The siblings were walking through the set, discussing ways to get out of Earth Number Two, and Maggie's arms were starting to tire from holding Libby for so long.

Dean looked at her in vague bewilderment. "Really?"

"Yeah, my arms are getting tired." She handed the babbling youngster to her brother.

Dean looked a little awkward for a moment before Libby continued to babble at him and he relaxed.

"She looks so much like you," Dean said.

"And Cas, well, Misha." Maggie added softly.

Dean nodded, shifting Libby in his arms so he wasn't holding her so awkwardly.

"We just need to get out of here. If I hear one more conversation about hockey, I'm gonna puke." Dean said as Libby joyfully poked his cheeks with her small fingers.

"Dean!" The alarm in Sam's voice caused both siblings to snap towards him.

Only to see Virgil quickly approaching.

"You think you can run?" The angel demanded.

Libby instantly started wailing, fat, unhappy tears streaming down her face.

"No!" Sam shouted as Virgil reached for Dean who instantly moved to shield Libby.

"Get away from my daughter!" Maggie all but snarled, acting on pure instinct as her foot shot up and collided with Virgil's chest.

The angel flew backwards and Maggie quickly took Libby from Dean, scrambling backwards.

Libby was sobbing at this point with a hysterical, uncontrollable fear into her mother's shirt as Maggie herself started shaking. What was wrong with her? She was a Hunter, for God's sake.

She was vaguely aware of Dean calling Virgil a dick and him and Sam proceeding to beat the crap out of him before crewmembers pulled them all apart.

"You're dead, Virgil!" Dean yelled as the angel ran. "Virgil! I'm gonna break your friggin' neck!"

Libby continued to wail even after Virgil was gone. And Maggie's shaken state seemed to only feed into the baby's fear.

Everything around her seemed slow and out of place. She didn't move as both her and Libby clung to each other.

Arms wrapped around her and she instinctively jerked back.

"Claire, it's okay. It's okay." It was Misha.

She wasn't able to explain what had just happened past muttered syllables. Luckily, Sam filled in, leaving out the exact truth.

The "extra" had shown up and had reached for the baby and they had all reacted.

Words started to come back and Maggie was aware of Misha threatening to sue if they didn't deal with it.

His tone changed as his attention went back to Libby and Maggie.

"Claire, sweetie it's okay." He said, attempting to soothe both his daughter and wife with his calming tone. "Come on, I'll walk you to the trailer."

She couldn't look at him, knowing that he was in his 'Cas' get-up. She put her whole attention into calming Libby as they walked.

Maggie barely noticed when they reached her trailer.

"Go in, lock the door. I don't want that creep to even have a chance to pull something. Jensen's done for the day. Go home with him, I'll pick you up when I'm done. I'm gonna go talk to Bob." He told her. "Call me if _anything_ happens. I love you."

A kiss on her forehead and the top of a sniffling Libby's and he was gone.

 **Next part is called "Misha-Cam". Y'all know what's coming next :D**


End file.
